Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken)
Character Synopsis Kenshiro is the protagonist of the Hokuto no Ken franchise, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style of martial arts, and the greatest of all of them in its 1,800 years. Originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Asura, and a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline, he was sent to the mainland as a baby with his adoptive siblings Raoh and Toki. He was adopted by Ryuken and named after his uncle. Although younger and more passive than his brothers, he was still named Ryuken's successor after Toki became gravely ill. Soon after, he was attacked by his rival Shin, separated from his fiancé Yuria, and left to die in the desert, with the Big Dipper stabbed into his chest. However, he survived. From that day, he was no longer the gentle, passive man of the past, and went on to become the savior of the wasteland. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 6-A, '''likely '''High 6-A '''| At least '''High 6-A Verse: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Name: Kenshiro, Ken Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: Human Martial artist, 64th grandmaster, and successor of Hokuto Shinken, "God of Death" (All successors of Hokuto Shinken are considered Gods of Death) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Continent Level, likely Multi-Continent Level (Equal to Raoh and Toki; fought evenly against and eventually defeated Raoh). | At least Multi-Continent Level (After lifting the seals of the original Hokuto, he became strong enough to match Kaioh, and he should be at least comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro, as he is considered the strongest successor in Hokuto Shinken's history). Can ignore conventional durability with most of his attacks. Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Raoh, comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro) | Relativistic in 100% Mode (Much faster than before; comparable to Kasumi Kenshiro, by end of the series, should have surpassed him.) Lifting Ability: At least Class G (Lifted a 642 million kilogram boulder, and effortlessly punched through a building with enough force to have a lifting strength of 74 billion kilograms) Striking Ability: At least Continent Level, likely Multi-Continent Level (Capable of trading blows with the likes of Raoh, Souther, and Falco) | At least Multi-Continent Level Durability: At least Continent Level, likely Multi-Continent Level (Took punches from Raoh) | At least Multi-Continent Level (Took hits from Kaioh) Stamina: Extremely high. *Kenshiro can go without food and water much longer than an average human. *The Databook, "All about the man" states he can remain strong even if he goes three months without eating. *He can recover very quickly, even during a battle after being severely wounded from having his muscles and bones sliced or crushed, and can cross distances across the desert on foot, which would require normal people to use cars or other vehicles to cross. *Can also recover instantly from any major wounds given, and regain his stamina (even when his body was exposed to deadly sulfuric gas). *Has much better stamina than the likes of Rei and Souther. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Intelligence: *Kenshiro is a master of martial arts, a genius in combat with extreme precision and skill. *He is precise and accurate enough to strike a pressure point as small as the tip of a pin with a strand of hair. *His memory is refined to the point that he's able to memorize up to 50,000 words after reading them once. *His technique and grace are unrivaled, and he has mastered all of Hokuto Shinken's techniques, as well as the techniques of many other schools, such as Nanto Seiken. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Pre-Seals Lifted | Seals Lifted Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hokuto Shinken Hokuto Shinken is a 1,800-year-old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Kenshiro is the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken, a master of the art who has knowledge of every signal technique. Through Musō Tensei and Suieishin, Kenshiro should have access to the martial arts and techniques of all his rivals, from Rei to Kaioh, and as the 64th and greatest successor to Hokuto Shinken, he should know all of its techniques. He can even use the unique forms of Hokuto Shinken used by his older siblings. His mastery of it spreads even to its original form, Hokuto Sōke no Ken. *'Ganzan Ryōzan Ha:' A straightforward but lethal technique that takes the form of a simple, lethal chop to an opponent's head, splitting it in half. Unlike other Hokuto techniques, it does not hit any pressure points. *'Gedokujutsu:' Kenshiro uses Hokuto Shinken to expel poisons from his body. *'Goshi Retsu Dan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's hands; afterwards, their fingers explode. *'Hikō Fūji:' Kenshiro uses this technique to break out of any effects other pressure points may have on him. *'Hokuto Dan Kotsukin:' A technique that causes the opponent's muscles to self-destruct. *'Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku:' A technique that weakens an opponent's muscles to the point that even lifting one's arms becomes extremely difficult. *'Hokuto Gōshō Ha:' A technique copied from Raoh. Kenshiro expels a high amount of powerful tōki from his hands, forming a powerful destructive wave of power. *'Hokuto Hachimon Kudan:' After causing the opponent intense pain, this technique then causes them to be violently dismembered into nine separate parts. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:' Kenshiro's signature technique. Kenshiro unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterward. *'Hokuto Jūha Zan:' A technique that uses a rapid flurry of blows to soften an enemy's defenses. *'Hokuto Jūji Zan:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent's pressure points in the shape of a cross, leaving them with only minutes to live. *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken:' After Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the forehead with two fingers, their skeleton explodes from their body. *'Hokuto Kyomu Shidan:' Kenshiro strikes pressure points in his opponent's heads, erasing their memory. *'Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko:' Kenshiro strikes pressure points and induces false death in his opponent. *'Hokuto Senjukai Ken:' A stronger variant on the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where Kenshiro hits his opponent a thousand times, increasing the severity of pain with every blow. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku:' Kenshiro hits pressure points in his opponent's neck, making their bodies do whatever he says. *'Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha:' A technique derived from Toki's form of Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro unleashes a swift series of blows before piercing his opponent's heart, causing his opponent to die a painless, blissful death. *'Hokuto Zankai Ken:' Kenshiro jabs his thumbs into an opponent's temples. When he removes them, they have but three seconds left before they explode. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; Kenshiro was the first in the 1, 800 years of Hokuto Shinken to master it. When used, Musō Tensei allows Kenshiro to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible and allowing him to communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. With Musō Tensei, even when in a coma, Kenshiro can fight as just his soul. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken:' This technique is delivered with a flurry of blows and closes off an opponent's throat, preventing them from breathing. *'Seiei Kō:' Kenshiro strikes his opponent in the chest, hitting a pressure point that heightens the pain sensitivity of all their nerves, making touching anything extremely painful. *'Shichisei Tenshin:' A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken that allows the user to move in the pattern of the Big Dipper, striking their opponent in the seven blind spots inherent in a human's field of vision, quickly overwhelming them. *'Sōryū Tenra:' Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the opponent, where said opponent dies within Sōryū Tenra. They are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. *'Suieishin:' Through this technique, Kenshiro can replicate an opponent's martial arts style after seeing it once. *'Tenha Kassatsu:' Kenshiro expels tōki from his fingertips, which pierce his opponent's pressure points in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō:' A technique that allows the user to access the full extent of their body's strength; humans only normally use 30%. Through this technique, a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can unlock the other 70%. *'Tenshō Honretsu:' A technique which was Raoh's ultimate attack. Kenshiro rotates his hands in the air before firing a powerful wave of tōki straight forwards. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken:' After striking his opponent with a flurry of punches, Kenshiro hits a pressure point that forces them to uncontrollably walk backward. Keiraku Hikō The pressure points Kenshiro can hit and their effects include... *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoke' user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themselves. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backward uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. Nanto Seiken The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Having fought several of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Kenshiro has assimilated their fighting styles into his own through Suieishin and Musō Tensei. *'Nanto Koshū Ken:' Shin's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on rapid hand strikes that stab an enemy to death, as well as powerful flying kick techniques. **'Nanto Gokuto Ken:' A flying kick technique that slashes the tendons in the opponent's legs, disabling them. **'Nanto Hiryū Ken:' A series of rapid punches that causes the opponent's body to crack apart like a stone. **'Nanto Senshuryū Geki:' A rapid stabbing attack with his hands. *'Nanto Suichō Ken:' Rei's form of Nanto Seiken. It is like a graceful waterbird in its movements, swift and elegant, yet extremely powerful and destructive. **'Hishō Hakurei:' A secret Nanto Seiken technique in which the user jumps into the air and lands on their opponent, piercing their shoulders with their hands. **'Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha:' The user slashes with their hands many times over, sending out a barrage of razor-sharp vacuum waves. **'Nanto Ko Ha Ryū:' The Nanto Seiken equivalent to Hokuto's Ryū Geki Ko. After striking a pressure point in their opponent's chest, they fall into a state of false death. **'Zanchō Zan:' An attack that slashes apart the opponent's tendons and tears them apart if they move within three seconds. *'Nanto Kōkaku Ken:' Yuda's form of Nanto Seiken. It focuses on destroying enemies with long-range attacks. **'Denshō Reppa:' With a sweep of the user's hand, they rip through the air and send a wave of air pressure forwards that cuts into their enemy. **'Kesshō Shi:' A strong, rapid-fire slash attack. **'Nanto Yōsō Hazan:' With a single finger, the user cuts through the air and creates a wave of air pressure that cuts their opponent in half. *'Nanto Hakuro Ken:' Shu's form of Nanto Seiken. The style focuses on strong, fast kicking techniques and strikes with open palms. **'Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin:' A spinning kick that decapitates those around the user. **'Yūgen Shō:' An illusory series of powerful palm strikes used to disorient the enemy. *'Nanto Hōō Ken:' The ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, practiced by Souther. This formless style relies on pure power and speed to destroy enemies. **'Kyokusei Jūji Ken:' The user slashes their hands in a cross, creating a cross-shaped burst of razor-sharp air pressure that cuts into their opponent. **'Tenshō Jūji Hō:' The sole stance of Nanto Hōō Ken, used only against a worthy opponent. Through this technique, the user can levitate, launching into dashing glide attacks that pass through their opponent's defenses and rip them apart. '- Gento Kō Ken:' A style created to protect the Heavenly Emperor. It focuses on the use of ki in combat, using it in blasts and to cut through opponents on a cellular level. Due to his fight with Falco, Kenshiro should have assimilated this into his fighting style. *'Shō no Rin:' The user fires several ring-shaped blasts of energy. *'Tenshō Bu:' The user balances on an opponent's fist as they throw a punch, then counters with a blow to their chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Hax Category:Regenerators Category:Weapons Master Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Tier 6